PoGo at the Park -- Destiel One-Shot
by crazyassCas
Summary: Based on a tumblr post I came across requesting a Destiel AU in which they are Pokéhunting in the middle of the night and meet at the park, where they're the only ones there. A smutty one-shot, split into two parts for anyone who might not want to read smut. (If not, just skip part 2.) Tags: destiel, smut, pokémon Rating: MA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay, so this is based off a tumblr prompt. i thought i "liked" it, but i can't find it, so i guess i didn't, so i can't give credit. the prompt was them meeting at the park in the middle of the night because they're both there Pokéhunting and they're the only ones there.**

 **tags: smut, destiel**

Part 1

* * *

Castiel crossed his arms tightly, ducking his head down against the wind nipping at his face. Why was he at the park at two am in December, again? Oh, right, because he needed to catch some of the Pokémon that only appeared at night.

The park was deserted, just the way he liked it. There were so many people everywhere these days, eyes glued to their phones, that he was finding it harder and harder to find solitude anywhere but his own home; and even that was a stretch, with his annoying older brothers always plodding around the house teasing him about whatever came to mind at the time.

He settled down on the bench at the edge of the park, his back to the woodline, and pulled out his phone. Usually he would have it open already, but after being jumped a few months ago, he had learned to be more aware of his surroundings. Oh, and to always carry a blade.

He was surprised to find that there was a lure attached to the Pokéstop. He looked around, squinting into the darkness. The one streetlight by the parking lot didn't do much to illuminate the park. He didn't see anyone, but lures only lasted for thirty minutes. Why would someone drop one in the middle of the night and leave?

His heart sank as he realized the person could have nefarious intentions. He placed his right hand inside his coat. Feeling the handle of the blade made him feel safer. He could just leave, yeah, but fuck that, he wanted to catch some Pokémon, and the gym needed to be taken over again. Some Valor asshole with a 1500CP Arcanine kept stealing it out from under him.

Dean looked up from his phone as the smell of cigarette smoke wafted into the woods. He was leaning against a tree, using some stardust to power up his team. He backed out of that screen to see the gym was blue again. "Dammit," he grumbled under his breath. Taken over by that damn Mystic and his 1100CP Vaporeon- again. He pushed himself off the tree, peeking out from behind it and squinting towards the park. He could see someone sitting at the bench a few yards away, clouds of smoke rising above him and dissipating into the sky.

He began to emerge and stepped on a twig, sending a _crack_ through the air. He froze when the man on the bench sat straight up, looking around wildly. He turned to peer into the woods behind him, but he appeared to not be able to see Dean in the dark. Dean was surprised to notice the man was actually a boy his age. The trench coat had him assuming it was an older man. After a minute or two, the boy turned his attention back to his phone. "Sweet, a Meowth," he mumbled under his breath.

Dean began walking again, only a few feet from the treeline. He emerged and asked, "If you're going to use my lure, you could at least buy me dinner."

Cas spun around to see a young man roughly his age, standing behind the bench, hands awkwardly shoved into his pockets. He was wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt beneath a dark green army jacket, ripped blue jeans, and red Converse. He had a red and white baseball cap on backwards, and a small tuft of brown hair was sticking out of the opening in the front that was meant for adjusting the size.

Cas exhaled sharply, removing his hand from the handle of his blade. "You scared the shit out of me," he said with a small laugh.

Dean moved forward and took a seat next to him on the bench. "Sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't expect to see anyone out here at this hour."

"Yeah, me neither. I prefer it that way, though."

"Oh... I'm sorry," Dean said again.

"I didn't mean it like that," Cas said quickly. "There's just a _lot_ of people playing this and while it's a good thing that people are getting outside, I'm just not a fan of being surrounded by strangers."

"Well, let's not be strangers," Dean said, a small nervous smile spreading across his lips. "I'm Dean."

"Cas." They were quiet for a moment as Dean absentmindedly clicked in and out of his Pokémon screen. He was out of stardust, so he couldn't power anybody else up until he caught some more Pokémon. "So... what team are you on?" Cas asked. When he looked at Dean, he now noticed the front of his backwards cap. It was a replica of Ash's hat, and it was worn and dingy. The white half was a light gray. He smiled to himself as he realized this kid probably wasn't one of the kids playing this only because everyone else was... he was an actual fan.

"Valor," Dean responded. "You?"

"Mystic," Cas said quietly.

Dean jokingly made a disgusted face before breaking into a wide grin. "Kidding. Wait... are you the one who keeps stealing my gym?"

Cas smiled. "Maybe. Are you the one with the Arcanine?"

"Yes," Dean beamed, proud of powering up an uncommon Pokémon high enough to take over and defend gyms. It had taken a _lot_ of walking to find enough Growlithes for that.

"Nice. Vaporeon is my highest. Took me forever to get it past 1000. The only reason I'm able to beat you is because of the whole 'water vs fire' thing. I have quite a few water Pokémon, Vaporeon's just my strongest."

Dean shrugged. "It's the nature of the game." Although, just that morning, he had been _pissed_ about his gym constantly being overtaken. But seeing the trainer who was doing it, an adorable dark-haired boy with blue eyes that were as bright and clear as the summer sky, even in the shitty light, well... he wasn't so mad anymore.

He lit a cigarette and took a few drags. "Wanna walk around? More stuff pops up if you're moving, even if it's only a foot away." He rolled his eyes.

Cas nodded. "Sure." They stood up and wandered aimlessly for a few minutes. Another Growlithe, a Seel, and a few Pidgeys and Rattatas showed up.

"Hey, there's a Vulpix somewhere close!" Dean said. "It's three steps away." He wandered back and forth for a minute. "It drops to two at the woodline."

"Should we go in there in the dark?" Cas asked, tilting his head and squinting.

Dean swallowed. Fuck, he was cute. "Sure, why not?"

Cas shrugged. "Bears. Murderers."

Dean's eyes widened. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, I'll protect us," he jokingly added with a grin.

Cas smiled, shaking his head slightly, but he followed Dean into the woods anyway. They only had to walk a few yards until the steps dropped to zero. "We're right on top of it," Dean mumbled, looking around.

"What are you doing?" Cas laughed. "You're not going to see it, duh."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh shit, it popped up!" He clicked on the screen.

Cas frowned at his phone. It hadn't shown up on his yet. Another jealous thirty seconds passed, Dean fist pumping and muttering "Yesss," under his breath when he caught it, before it popped up on Cas' phone.

"Did you get it?" Dean asked, stepping towards him and peering over at his phone.

Cas' heart skipped a beat as he realized just how close Dean was. He smelled cigarettes and a cologne that smelled like the air after a summer rainshower, with just the slighest bit of sweat. "Um... n- not yet," he stammered.

"Sorry," Dean said, taking a step back.

"It's alright," Cas said quickly, not wanting Dean to think that he couldn't do it again. He looked back down at his phone. The Vulpix had broken out of the Pokéball. He gave it a berry and threw a Great Ball, and it shook a few times before congratulating him on capturing the creature. "I got it," he said, looking to Dean with a half-smile.

Dean smiled back. "What level is it?"

Cas checked. "500," he said, raising his eyebrows in approval.

Dean frowned. "Mine was only 74."

"That sucks," Cas said.

They were quiet for a moment as Cas re-organized his team by "recent" and checked out the Pokémon he had caught that day.

"So... do you live around here?" Dean asked. "I've never seen you before."

Cas nodded. "I actually live three blocks away, towards the high school."

"No kidding?" Dean said. "I live two blocks the other way. Did you graduate here?" he asked, wondering why he'd never seen him around school. There was no way he would forget that messy hair and blue eyes. And the trench coat, of course.

"I was homeschooled, actually. Just finished this year."

Dean nodded.

Cas noticed Dean had put his phone away, so he closed out of the app and checked the time. It was nearly three. "It's getting late," he sighed. "I should probably head home."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I should, too. I left my kid brother home alone. He should be asleep, but you never know with that kid."

Cas stared at him, head cocked, unsure if it was okay or not for his little brother to be alone.

"He's fifteen," Dean said quickly. "Don't worry, I didn't leave a toddler." He smirked.

Cas smiled. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," Dean said. Cas seemed hesitant. Dean was hoping he would ask for his number. When Cas still didn't speak, he continued. "Maybe I'll see you around again."

Cas nodded. He didn't know what else to say, besides, "Goodnight," so that's all he said. He feared if he stayed any longer, he would do something stupid. This guy was a big fat negative on his gaydar, and he would prefer not to, at the very least, embarrass himself; at the worst, take a punch. He never was good at social cues, which is why he preferred to keep to himself. He took a step back and turned, walking off towards the glow of the park.

"Night," Dean said after him, his heart sinking a bit. He waited a moment before beginning to walk in the same direction, but veering off the opposite way when he got to the parking lot of the park, towards home. He lit a cigarette and kicked a can down the sidewalk, cursing himself for not asking for his number himself.

* * *

 **A/N: next chapter is smut, i figured i would separate it for anyone who didn't want to read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

The next night, Dean found himself anxiously awaiting early morning. Sam finally fell asleep around midnight, drooling on his pillow with American Dad playing on Netflix, and their father was off at some bar somewhere. At one-thirty, he creeped down the stairs past Sam's room. He wasn't sure why, it's not like Sam would care he was leaving, or even wake up, for that matter. Locking the door behind him, he shoved his hands into his pockets and hurried down the street towards the park, his breath trailing behind him in puffs of steam.

The park was empty when he arrived. He walked around for a few minutes, capturing all the Weedles, Pidgies, and Rattatas he could for the stardust. When nothing else was popping up, he sat down on the bench. He swiped the Pokéstop, glad he was given some Pokéballs.

He had just lit a cigarette when out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow. He kept his eyes glued to his phone, pretending he didn't notice him.

Cas stopped just short of the bench. Dean looked up and their eyes met.

"Hey," Dean said with a slight smile.

Cas' mouth twitched as he tried to hide the huge grin that wanted to spread across his face. He had been waiting nearly twenty-four hours for early morning to come again, and the walk over had been torturous, wondering if Dean would be there or not. He ended up with a crooked, strained half-smile. "Hey."

"Catch anything good today?" Dean asked, taking a drag off his cigarette.

Cas shook his head. "Nothing good since the Vulpix." To be honest, he hadn't done much Pokéhunting that day. He was mostly holed up in his room, wrapped in a blanket to block out the cold, listening to music and drinking an unhealthy amount of hot chocolate. Maybe thinking about Dean, just a little...

"Me neither," Dean said. "I just scoured the park, nothing but basic shit." He hesitated before saying, "The woods might have something good again."

Cas nodded, oblivious to the fact Dean just wanted to get him into the woods again. As they got further into the woods, further than last time, Dean tried to stifle a squeal. "There's a fucking Charizard!"

"What?" Cas said in disbelief. "Where?"

"Two steps..." Dean trailed off, taking a few steps. His tracker pinged. "This way." He hurried off further into the woods, tripping over a branch but catching himself on a tree and scraping his palm in the process. "Fuck," he muttered, but kept going.

"You alright?" Cas asked, carefully trailing behind him. There was just enough moonlight for them to see the outlines of the trees, larger rocks, and logs on the ground.

"Yeah," Dean said. "One more step!" he said excitedly. He waited impatiently, walking in a small circle and staring at his phone. Suddenly he lowered his hands and stared off into the darkness. "Seriously? It's gone." He grunted in annoyance.

Cas frowned. "Sorry. It's gone off my phone, too."

Dean shrugged. "It happens." He looked around. "But I have no idea where we are."

Cas glanced around as well, squinting. He wasn't sure either. They couldn't see any lights from the park. "Looks like we got ourselves lost," he said flatly, shivering a little as a strong breeze blew through the naked trees.

"Fuck, it's cold," Dean mumbled, flipping up the collar of his jacket. He reached into the inside pocket and pulled out a flask. "You drink?" he asked, unscrewing the cap and taking a swig.

Cas nodded, although he didn't, not really. Only occasionally. Dean held the flask out to him, and he took it, his fingers brushing against Dean's. He felt his stomach flip flop and Dean was smiling at him and... He slammed his eyes shut and tilted his head back, taking a generous gulp, probably two shots, from the flask before handing it back to Dean.

Dean took another drink, a longer one than the first, before screwing the cap back on and putting it back in his pocket. "I guess we should try and find our way back," he said.

"Yeah," Cas said half-heartedly. If it wasn't so damn cold, he would've wanted to stay out there forever. Dean started to walk, and Cas followed behind. He felt his body warming up as the alcohol took effect. "What was in that flask?" he asked, his voice low and rough.

Dean stopped in his tracks. That voice was sexy as hell. He turned around. "Whiskey. Jack. Why, you alright?"

Cas nodded, letting out a small laugh. "Yeah, I just didn't realize I drank enough to feel anything at all." He leaned up against a tree and pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, lighting one up and inhaling slowly.

Dean chuckled, one side of his mouth rising higher than the other in a toothy grin. Cas turned to look at him and felt his insides squirm again at that _smile_.

Dean took a few steps towards him, stopping just short of arm's length. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment as Dean tried to will the bravery to ask what he wanted to ask. That was the thing about liquid courage, it only worked when the outcome seemed to not really matter anyway. When he closed his eyes and inhaled, Cas raised his eyebrows. "Dean?"

Dean re-opened them, frowning at Cas. "Can I ask you something?"

Cas squinted at him. "Sure."

He lifted his fist to his mouth to chew on his thumb nail nervously. "Are you, umm... y'know..." He trailed off.

Cas narrowed his eyes, pushing himself off the tree with his foot to stand up straight. He knew what he meant, and he was so tired of hearing that question from _everyone_. "Why does that matter?" he asked coldly.

Dean looked down. _Shit_. "I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly. "I was just... wondering." His eyes flicked up to meet Cas', and Cas could tell he was being sincere.

Cas' face softened. He hadn't come out to anyone yet. Most of the people who asked, it was none of their business. Why did he feel he could trust this random guy? He bit his lip, hesitating, before whispering, "Yes." _Fuck_ , it felt good to finally say it. "Why?" he continued. "Are... are you?" He flicked the excess ash off his cigarette.

Dean looked down at the ground again, shrugging.

"You... don't know?" Cas said, squinting and taking a drag off his cigarette.

"I like both," he said quietly, still looking down at the ground, where he was kicking through the layer of leaves on the forest floor with the toe of his sneaker.

Cas smiled a little as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. He leaned back against the tree. "Why did you bring this up, Dean?"

Dean looked up at him and shrugged again, but he was smirking. Cas thought he looked so adorable, his hands shoved into his pockets, shrugging shyly, a small tuft of brown hair poking out from beneath his hat, nervously toeing the dirt. "I guess..." He looked off, sighing. "I guess I kinda like you," he admitted, turning his head back to look at him.

Cas couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He laughed a little, shaking his head.

Dean's heart sank. "What?" he asked, tongue thick in his mouth.

"Nothing, it's just... Yesterday I was so sure you were one-hundred percent straight. That if I made a move on you... you would punch me," he finished quietly.

Dean was silent for a moment. "You... wanted to make a move on me?" he asked cautiously, wondering if he heard that right.

Cas bit his lip nervously, slowly nodding.

Dean took two steps forward so that he was right in front of Cas, just close enough so that they weren't touching, but it sure felt like they were. Cas could feel goosebumps rising on his skin. Dean inhaled and he smelled honey and cigarettes. "Cas, can I..."

He trailed off as he realized Cas' lips were parted. He could smell the whiskey on his breath. As he brought his gaze to his eyes, he noticed his cheeks were flushed red, and those big blue eyes were staring right back at him, and they seemed to be giving permission- no, begging- for him to continue.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas', who inhaled sharply, before leaning into the kiss. Dean tasted like whiskey and cigarettes and... cherries? He reached up slowly, ghosting his fingers over the front of Dean's jacket before gripping it tightly and pulling Dean in closer.

Dean slid his tongue over Cas', placing his scraped palm against the tree bark to steady himself. He snaked his left hand into Cas' trench coat, placing it on his waist.

Cas felt himself growing hard, but he tried to ignore it. This guy was obviously in the closet, and he probably wasn't ready for that, especially with somebody he just met. Then Cas realized that he wasn't out yet either, yet here he was, more than ready to take this further. He was trying to stop thinking, and focus on kissing Dean, when he felt Dean slide his hand under his shirt to run his fingers along Cas' waist.

Cas shuddered under the touch, Dean's cold fingers a stark contrast against his warm skin. He groaned a bit into the kiss, and Dean pulled back. He stared into his eyes for a moment, their faces barely touching, before sliding the tips of his thumb into the waist of Cas' pants.

Cas tried to tell himself he should try to stop him, tell him they were moving too fast. Hell, they'd only known each other for twenty-four hours. But his mouth couldn't form words, and who was he kidding anyway? He didn't want Dean to stop, but then he realized he already had.

"Are you okay with this?" Dean asked softly.

Cas nodded quickly. Dean leaned in again, crushing his lips against Cas', who couldn't help but let out a small whimper against his mouth.

Dean brought his left hand up to balance on the tree and brought his right hand down to palm Cas' erection through his jeans. Cas couldn't stop himself from jumping slightly.

Dean broke the kiss and looked into Cas' eyes. "Cas... are you a virgin?"

Cas felt his face turn crimson. "So what if I am?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

Dean reached up and lightly ran his fingers along his jawline. "Hey, I was just asking. You don't have to get defensive." He smiled.

"I- I'm sorry," Cas said quickly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked.

"Do what, exactly...?" Cas asked. He wasn't sure exactly how far Dean wanted to go, but he knew he wanted anything he would give.

"Well..." Dean trailed off. "I'd like to, y'know..." He reached down to yank on the crotch of his jeans, which were becoming uncomfortably tight, his face growing hot with embarrassment. He expected Cas to turn him down, but he still couldn't help but hope, and he was too far in to back out now.

Cas swallowed and nodded. Dean felt his heart jump into his throat as he moved forward again, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist. He slid his hands underneath his shirt, locating his belt buckle and unfastening it. He popped Cas' button and slid his pants and boxers down without touching the zipper.

Cas' breath hitched as the cold winter air hit the thin, sensitive skin on his cock. Dean took him in his hand, tugging agonizingly slowly. Cas closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the bark of the tree, letting out a sigh. Dean leaned in to kiss along his neck, breathing in and getting drunker off his scent. "Turn around," he said softly into Cas' ear.

Cas did as instructed, pressing his chest and face against the cold rough bark. He closed his eyes as he heard Dean drop his pants, thankful he had showered that evening. Thankful he'd decided to walk down to the park, despite the nagging feeling Dean wouldn't have been there. Thankful that-

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Dean spitting into his hand. He opened one eye to see Dean stroking himself, staring intently at Cas. He flashed Cas a side-ways grin when he saw that he was looking. Cas closed his eyes again, his heart hammering against his ribcage. What if it hurt? What if he couldn't do it? He would be mortified and never be able to look at Dean again.

Dean added a bit more spit for good measure before lifting Cas' trench coat and pressing himself up against him, his dick straight up, pressed between Cas' cheeks and Dean's stomach. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and leaned forward, nuzzling his neck. "Ready?" he asked softly.

Cas nodded. "I- I think so," he choked out.

"Just relax," Dean murmured. He re-adjusted himself so he was pressed up against Cas' entrance, then snaked one hand down to take Cas' cock in his hand.

Cas inhaled sharply, inadvertently pushing back against Dean as he attempted to thrust into his hand. As he did, Dean groaned through gritted teeth. Beginning to tug with his right hand, he reached down with his left, grabbing a handful of Cas' asscheek and slowly pushing himself in.

Cas shut his eyes tight. It stung, but it wasn't nearly as bad as he'd imagined. He'd played with himself before, but he knew it would be nothing compared to actually being fucked. Dean had stopped moving, but was still slowly pumping Cas' cock, pre-cum dripping over his fingers.

Once Cas had relaxed a bit more, he pushed himself in further until he was nearly bottomed out. "Are you okay?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded, trying to fight back a few tears that were trying to force their way out. It definitely stung worse than before. Dean remained still again, kissing and nibbling on Cas' neck as he jerked him off. When he felt Cas relax around him, he pulled out again, slowly, before thrusting back in again.

Cas let out a small cry, furrowing his brows, digging his nails into the bark. Dean was about to stop to ask if he was okay when Cas' face changed to raised eyebrows and small moans falling from slightly parted lips.

Dean slowly increased his speed, matching the motion of his hips with the motion of his hand.

Cas began whimpering, mumbled, broken words falling from his lips. He could feel his stomach tightening and his cock throbbing against Dean's palm. As it began to twitch, Dean was huffing behind him, close to finishing himself. When Dean squeezed Cas' waist with his left hand, Cas let go, his hips shuddering as he came along the tree bark, a strangled cry rising from his throat.

As he tightened around Dean, Dean emptied into him, grunting through clenched teeth, shuddering and sighing, before leaning onto Cas, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist and kissing his neck.

"T- that was-" Cas started, but he couldn't finish.

"I know," Dean said, kissing his cheek. He leaned back and withdrew slowly with a long sigh. The cold air hitting his dick made it soften almost instantaneously. He bent down to pull up his boxers and jeans, zipping them up and fastening the button. As he buckled his belt, Cas rolled over on the tree onto his back.

"Let me help you," Dean chuckled, bending over to pull up Cas' garments.

"Thank you," Cas said softly as he grabbed the waist of his boxers and pants from Dean, pulling them up the rest of the way and fastening them.

Dean just stared at him for a moment, and Cas began to feel awkward. "What do we do now?"

"Well," Dean began, lighting a cigarette, "I would like to see you again. Maybe we could... I dunno, go out sometime," he said nervously. "Or whatever." He took a drag off his cigarette.

Cas smirked. "I don't know..."

Dean frowned. "B- but-"

"I'm Mystic, and you're Valor... It's forbidden."

Dean noticed now that he was smirking. He laughed. "Man, I thought you were serious."

Cas laughed too. "No. I would very much like to go out sometime."

Dean beamed as Cas lit himself a cigarette. "Can I have your number?" he asked, unbelieving that just yesterday he couldn't even ask that, and now he'd fucked the guy.

Cas nodded. He held out his hand and Dean fished around in his pockets for his phone before handing it over. Cas entered in his number and handed it back. "I guess we should head back now."

Dean nodded. After only a few minutes of walking, they realized they weren't as lost as they previously thought they were. They could make out the glow of the park, along with a few tiny specs they knew were the Christmas lights on the light post.

Once they got to the parking lot, they stood in silence for a moment. Cas finally broke the silence. "So... you're gonna text me?"

"Yes," Dean said quickly. "Of course."

Cas smiled and Dean quickly closed the distance between them, planting a deep kiss on his lips. When he pulled back, he darted his tongue out to lick his bottom lip. "Have a good night, Cas."

"You, too, Dean." They stared for a moment longer, breath rising into the winter air like smoke, before breaking eye contact and turning around to walk home in opposite directions.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please, let me know what you think :3**


End file.
